Five previous US patent applications by the Applicant, Ser. Nos. 13/739,479, 13/739,449, 13/742,911, 13/851,405, and 13/855,255, disclose various apparatuses utilizing a set of subscriber identity modules (SIM) for one user of a mobile apparatus. A preferred roaming list on each subscriber identity module instructs the mobile apparatus of wireless communication networks and their utilization. However, as the subscriber identity modules are not designed for such sophisticated use as sets, the management of multiple subscriber identity modules and their preferred roaming lists requires further ideas.